1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a network device and a network connecting method for building up network connections via a high-definition multimedia interface (HDMI).
2. Description of the Related Art
In the high-definition multimedia interface (HDMI) standard version 1.4, a transmission signal and a receiving signal of a network device are transmitted on a single pair of transmission line. For this reason, the transmission signal is likely to bounce back and cause echo, which may further affects the quality of the receiving signal. Especially, when both the network device and another network device send out the same signal (for example, an idle sequence) at the same time, the signal from another network device will be the same as the echo signal caused by the transmission signal of the network device. Under this condition, the receiving end of the network device is unable to distinguish whether the received signal is from the other network device or the echo signal caused by the transmission signal. For this reason, the echo signal caused by the transmission signal may be mistaken as the signal from the other network device, which may fail in building up a network connection.
Furthermore, as long as the transmitting end is power on, the transmitting end keeps sending out the transmission signal and the receiving end keeps detecting whether it's converged continuously. During the initial network connection, the echo signal caused by the transmission signal will be mistaken as the signal from the other network device, which may result in not only connection failure but also unnecessary power consumption and waste of power.
Hence, how to solve the problem of echo interference and how to lower the power consumption of the network device have become an important issue to be solved by designers skilled in this field.